He could be that boy
by lovewriter38
Summary: "Sudden silence,  Sudden heat.  Hearts leap in a giddy whirl"  ...


**I'm Not That Girl**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp Does.**

**I do not own "I'm not that girl." It's a song, from a musical, "Wicked". Recommend it to you. **

**Hands touch, **

**Eyes meet **

**Sudden silence,**

**Sudden heat **

**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl **

**He could be that boy **

**But I'm not that girl**

"Ahhhh!" Sakura screamed, as she fell onto the ground. "Ouch!"

"I'm really sorry. Are you ok?" said a deep voice. He held out his hand.

Sakura took his hand. Right as her hand touched his, she fell into a whirl of time. She felt as if she was flying and had a strong, happy feeling.

"Uh… thanks. It's ok." She replied. Then, her emerald eyes met his amber ones. She got lost in the massive space, the knowledge and emotions, his beautiful eyes held. She stared and was held captive by his eyes.

She stared for about a minute until she realized what she was doing.

The heat of her rose colored blush rose up to her face, as her heart started thumping.

She smiled at him, and scurried off.

**Don't dream too far **

**Don't lose sight of who you are **

**Don't remember that rush of joy **

**He could be that boy **

**I'm not that girl**

Sakura, who is 15 years old, kept thinking about him.

'_I wonder what school he goes to, he looks my age.'_

'_What is his name?'_

'_Does he go to this school?'_

Her questions were endless and he was always on her mind.

Without realizing it, she fell in love with him.

Her questions went from '_who is he?'_ to_ 'Will he like me?'_

After she found out his name was Syaoran Li, and that he was in a class next to hers.

Her heart would leap every time she saw him, and she got really happy.

'_We must be destined to be together!'_ She thought.

**Ev'ry so often we long to steal **

**To the land of what-might-have-been **

**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel **

**When reality sets back in**

'_I wonder what I should say if he asks me out!'_

'_Hmmm… try not to look too desperate.'_

'_But don't look too bored. That might scare him.'_

'_I can't wait to talk to him again.'_

'_He looks so beautiful today as well as yesterday.'_

'_I truly do love him. A lot.'_

'_We must be destined to be together!'_

'_He must be that special boy!'_

**Blithe smile, lithe limb **

**She who's winsome, she wins him **

**Gold hair with a gentle curl **

**That's the girl he chose **

**And Heaven knows**

**I'm not that girl**

"Syaoran is going out with Tomoyo!" a guy yelled, to the whole class.

Everyone was shocked.

Tomoyo was the most beautiful girl in the school.

She had long beautiful golden hair, gently curling, that put the sun to shame.

She had the most beautiful smile, as her soft dimples showed.

Her eyes were a beautiful color of sky blue that people often got lost in.

She had a soft and small complexion.

She was also very kind, despite her looks and popularity.

Everyone loved her, as she loved everyone.

Sakura was hurt beyond words.

She felt the strong ache in her heart, as tears flowed out of her emerald eyes.

Her mind, in chaos, couldn't think.

It felt as though time had stopped.

Her heart was shattered and broken.

Left, and lonely without anyone to heal her

She felt regret for meeting him, for dreaming about him, and for falling so deeply in love with him.

The sadness was endless, as the pain, by each second, got stronger and less bearable.

Her resentment only leads to anger, on herself, for feeling such cruel emotions.

Her pity and sympathy on herself made it worse.

**Don't wish, don't start **

**Wishing only wounds the heart**

**I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl **

**There's a girl I know **

**He loves her so **

**I'm not that girl...**

'_Why did I dream of him?_

_Why did I fall for him?_

_Why did my heart get broken, before the love started?_

_Why couldn't I be happy?_

_Why did he fall for her, someone I can't blame or come to hate?_

_Why fall for my best friend?_

_Why is my life so miserable?'_

_She realized that she should have never wished for him._

For if she didn't, she wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

Then, she would be able to congratulate her friend properly.

Tomoyo was her best friend.

Sakura loves Syaoran,

But Syaoran loves Tomoyo as Tomoyo loves him.

He could have been the one for her.

No, he _was_ the one for her.

It's just that she wasn't the one for him.

He had Tomoyo, and he didn't need her, as she needed him.

'_Even still, despite the pain, I don't regret meeting you._

_Thank you for teaching me about love._

_You are and always will be in my heart._

_I love you now, and I will forever.'_


End file.
